Tango/Personality and Relationships
Personality Tango is shown to have a bloodthirsty personality, as he mentions upon revealing himself to Spade that it has been a long time since he "snapped someone's neck." He seems to use fear of his own proud as his main source of personality, he claims that he had taken down the best of the best and managed to live to the tail. He mention that he was one of the big time rookies, so as such he seems to have a great deal in pride in himself and his, boasting that he had survived the new world and grandline. Tango had also used several underhanded tricks and somewhat of planning to make himself so famous as he is, he had stated that he managed to gain an agreement for a coup against the Ryugu Kingdom and brags that he had done this. Seeming to listen to his muscle more than his own head, he has shown to have more raw psychical strength than that of mental state. So often Tango will grow upset and impatience with his crew members and tell them to get their asses moving. Like many other fishmen, Tango looks down on humans and mostly anything creature in the world. He seems to have no trouble in using these creatures as his own meat shield. But rather so more odd traits and qualities that are to Tango is that he seems to demand loyalty above all other things, if not followed he would cut the dead weight off. This was shown with several old members of his bandit group, he had easily sacrificed them since they were of no use of him. Aside from this, Tango seems to have an odd habit in which he does address himself as the "Typhoon". He seems to talk in third person many times, aside from this like many other characters Tango has his own signature laugh which is "Orururururu". Lastly whenever he had gone into his over dosing transformation, Tango's personality had complete changed. He had lost most of his sanity and as such he seemed to have attacked anything including his own allies. So as such he does lose control whenever going into this form and his blood lust doubles ten fold. Relationships Impostor Tyrant Crew Among the tyrant crew, Tango is one of the more hard and cruel of the officers. He uses fear to order those below him and seems to even not fear the fake Kojiro. But he seems to address him as Kojiro-sama and the rest of the head members as such. Tango having his strong belief in loyalty seems to hold that any who try to betray the crew he will handle it swiftly and soundly. Nothing more of their relationships have been revealed, but it would seem that Tango can get annoyed by Kawa & Eii whenever they seem to order him around. Tango Pirates Among the Tango pirates, since he is the captain naturally he is respected and he seems to have a close bond with his crew. He however does demand utter loyalty to him until the very end, he had put his members through tough training "exams" to test their metal and such. However they seem to have a great fear for him as well, during Tango's battle with the Skull Spade crew and after going into his transformation. The crew themselves had ran for cover and hid from their captain, who at the time was so doped up he couldn't tell who was his ally or enemy. Skull Spade Crew Tango and the crew have been bitter enemies for so time now, the crew themselves had stopped Tango on one occasion. However it was revealed during the New World arc, that Tango and Spade had a long and dangerous battle. The out come of the battle was still not revealed, but it could have been assumed that Tango had loosed to due the statement that Mitsunari had made. Stating that Tango was one of the toughest enemies they had ever faced and it was a stroke of Spade's bad luck that helped save their asses. What this stroke of bad luck was is still unknown, but Tango has a great hate for the crew because of this. Ryugu Kingdom It was briefly stated that Tango and his older cohorts were famous criminals from the Ryugu kingdom. They are feared there and they are wanted criminals, this is why that Tango has never returned to the kingdom never again. But he had managed to have a coup against the Ryugu kingdom, but it had failed due to an unknown reason. Fishmen Tango had shared several ideals like of Hody Jones and Arlong both, however it would seem that Tango doesn't seem to share most of their plans. Tango seems to be worried about becoming famous and as one of the big time rookies, gain himself more followers. So it would appear that most fishmen had heard the name "Typhoon" Tango, thus having a bitter sweet respect and fear of it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages